To compare safety and efficacy of 3 IV doses of sb-210396 with placebo in producing clinical improvement in patients with stable but active rheumatoid arthritis, to determine the time to onset of clinical effect and duration of effect after cessation of treatment, and to determine if patients treated but who do not respond have an improved response following institution of conventional DMARD therapy.